1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that processes media, to a printing device that prints on media, and to a control method of the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices (such as tag and label producers) that produce tags, labels, and other tickets by printing images on a continuous medium and then cutting the medium are known from literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2011-51252.
A problem with such media processing devices that cut media and produce tickets is that the produced tickets may collect near a paper exit that discharges the media, and this can affect the discharging of the media from the paper exit.